


like gods at the dawning of the world

by MisanthropyMuse



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Suddenly, among the crowd that swarms out of the metro exit, a head turns around, as if startled.</i><br/>They find each other again, after countless lives spent apart, and they can feel alive again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like gods at the dawning of the world

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was inspired by Mariapaola's feels over [this awesome drawing](http://weisbrot.tumblr.com/post/121674167900/i-really-missed-drawing-my-children-a-so-have-em). Thank them both (or maybe not).  
> The title is a quote from The Song of Achilles.

It's just a fraction of a second.

A skipped heartbeat, a pair of eyes that widens and slightly burns but refuses to close.

The wind blows in his direction and he smells a perfume, familiar though he never smelt it before.

The wind blows, on his face and through his hair, and he turns around to follow that scent. He doesn't know what he's looking for, but he knows he'll knew when he finds it.

Suddenly, among the crowd that swarms out of the metro exit, a head turns around, as if startled. Their eyes meet and there's a spark of confusion, of doubt, and then that spark ignites the fire.

All air leaves his lungs as he realises, his legs feel like mud and his heart explodes in tears down his cheeks.

He had thought it was over, he had thought he was to be alone for the rest of his lives, he had thought he would never find him again, and somehow, he had gotten used to it. He had come to think that maybe Enjolras was better off without him, that maybe they just weren't meant to be together. Now he has been proven wrong, and he's never been so terrified in his entire existence.

The other moves, fighting the crowd that's leading him away, pushing people away and ignoring their insults, his hands stretched out to reach the other and his eyes wide with wild joy and fear.

A smile breaks on his face and the sun seems to pale. He smiles and their hands touch and if a meteor chose that moment to fall on them, they would barely even notice.

Grantaire, thunderstruck, gapes and shivers and weeps, caught in that moment of wuthering bliss.

Enjolras beams before him and when their hands meet, it feels as two flames setting fire to each other.

And there's no need for words, and there's no need for air, not as Enjolras steps forward one last stumbling time and his arms reach out to wrap around Grantaire's neck. He almost falls onto him, not able any more to hold on his own legs, and Grantaire catches him and holds him, up and close, an arm around his waist to gather their past and a hand laid open on his back that starts to realise their present and almost desperately holds onto it.

He presses his face in the curve of his neck and finds a scent he knows, somehow, and it smells like gunpowder and burnt wood and dust. It's just a hint, of course, mixed with leather and coffee and a sweet aftershave, but it's enough for everything to feel right, to make sense.

Both their grasps tighten around each other, their knees bump, their mouths smile. They breath each other, they relish in the joy of being there and together, so painfully present, so absurdly real and nothing else really matters apart from that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://myhearthasbeenwelltrained.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
